gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Stanier
The Vapid Stanier (also known as Fleet Sedan prior to being officially named) is a four-door sedan making its debut appearances in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. However, in Grand Theft Auto IV and its episodes, the same vehicle model appears as a Taxi, police and NOOSE versions. But, the Stanier is not named in GTA IV. It is simply called whatever rendition it is (Police Cruiser, Taxi, etc.). As such, the technical first appearance of the Stanier is in GTA V. Design The Stanier is based primarily on the 1992-1997 Ford Crown Victoria with sutble hints of styling from the 1992-1997 Mercury Grand Marquis in the 1st generation models and the 1998-2011 Ford Crown Victoria in the second generation models. The 1st generation model also takes major bodywork influences from the seventh generation Chevrolet Impala SS. There are two different models of Stanier in the HD Universe. The GTA IV features the 1st generation Stanier as the Taxi, the Police Cruiser and the NOOSE Cruiser, while GTA V features the 1st generation Stanier as a civilian model, and the 2nd generation as the public service/emergency version, which includes the Taxi, the Police/Sheriff Cruiser and the Unmarked Cruiser. The vehicle comes in two versions: a model with matching bumper and body color and a model with black bumpers. Taxi models have a small "Taxi Car" badge on the right side of the rear, next to the tail light, while Law Enforcement variants carries "Police Cruiser" on the same (As this corresponds to Ford's real-world "Police Interceptor" package). 1st Generation The Stanier appears in GTA IV as a generic sedan with multiple purposes and with a generic design. Regardless of its application, the Vapid Stanier features a front pushbar, a CB radio equipment, and black wheels with chrome centercaps. The Taxi variants have a rear pushbar, fare meter, taxi lights and markers, and a hood-mounted taxi medallion; some taxis may also have roof-mounted advertising. Law enforcement models additionally have a police computer, roof-mounted lightbars and a spotlight mounted on the driver's side. The taxi version is simply called Taxi, while the police one is called Police Cruiser, to separate it from the Police Patrol (a modified Merit). For GTA V, the 1st generation Stanier from GTA IV can be seen as civilian units, albeit with the odd details of unpainted C pillars from GTA IV. 2nd Generation An updated version of the original Stanier appears in GTA V. This variant is based on the 1998-2011 model of the Crown Victoria but the front end of the vehicle shares a resemblance of the seventh-gen Chevrolet Impala SS & the 4th generation Chevrolet Caprice. The updated Stanier now serves as the basis of the Police Cruiser, Taxi, Sheriff's Cruiser and Unmarked Cruiser, however there are no civilian units (just like the 1st gen version in GTA IV). Compared to the first generation, this model is more squared in shape than the more bulbous 1st generation Stanier, yet bigger than it. There are minor differences between these models. the Taxi has a longer, chrome grille, a weaker engine, and wheels from the taxi from GTA IV, but with a smaller, different centercap. The overall appearance gives the impression that it was inspired by the pre-2003 commercial version of the Crown Victoria. In contrast, the police variation of the Stanier borrows many details from the 2003-2011 Ford CVPI, including a polymer grille, wheels resembling that of the 2006 model year using lower profile tires, and many other polymer elements and details. The Sheriff Cruiser and LSPD Cruiser also share differing elements; The LSPD version utilizes Xenon headlights and its emergency taillights uses noticeably faster wig-wag patterns, while the Sheriff Cruiser simply does not. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Stanier is powered by an apparent 4.6L V8 , coupled to a 5-speed gearbox in a RWD layout. Acceleration is good, and the top speed is above average and its braking and suspension are very good. It has a low rev limit, which can be felt at higher RPMs. Also, the engine feels as if it runs out of steam before the transmission switches gear. It has a higher top speed than its Declasse-branded competitor (Merit). The car's weakness lies in its poor suspension, as the car experiences incredible amounts of body roll and has a tendency to oversteer off throttle. Stability is average at high speeds, but due to its very soft suspension, the car does wallow and float about quite a bit. The car does appear to have some decent tires on it, however, which does help with improving the handling quality, if only just a bit. Crash deformation is also average, and the suspension does not take very long to start meandering one way or the other. The engine is not fragile, but is certainly not the toughest to destroy in the game, although it fares better than the Police Buffalo. GTA IV Overview ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Stanier retains its qualities from GTA IV. It has the acceleration qualities which match and seems to even exceed that of its successor, the second generation Stanier, as the car is the police version from GTA IV. The taxi version of the aforementioned game had matching specs, but did not accelerate as quickly. It has an above average top speed, powered by a modeled twin-cam straight 4 engine (despite its sound being a typical low-revving V8). Its handling remains well, and is vastly improved, with GTA V's revised physics and driving mechanics. Due to its RWD drivetrain, the car is also able to power-slide into corners readily. Because of its retained feature of police suspension, the Stainer has one of the best handling characteristics of all the sedans in the game, and is very consistent. Inherently, the Stanier's performance in crashes remains stellar - being able to take multiple direct hits to the chassis, drivetrain, and suspension without failure, likely because Rockstar wanted to emulate the real Crown Victoria's safety record and collision endurance capabilities. GTA V Overview V8 (Sound) Inline-4 (In-game model) |Drivetrain observed = RWD |Gears observed = 5}} Notable Owners *Harvey Molina owns a red 1st gen Stanier, registration 83QSL722, as seen in the mission Cleaning Out the Bureau. Image Gallery Staniercop.jpg|Interior of the 1st generation Stanier. Ajmvapidcruisergtavinterior.jpg|Interior of the 2nd generation Stanier. VapidStanier-Front-GTAV.png|Front quarter view of a Stanier in GTA V. Variants Service Variants *The L.C.C. Taxis service operate the first generation variant of the Stanier in GTA IV. *The Downtown Cab Co. operate the second generation variant of the Stanier in GTA V. Taxi-GTA4-Vapid-front.jpg|The 1st generation Stanier-based Taxi in Grand Theft Auto IV. Taxi-GTAV-Front.png|The 2nd generation Stanier-based Taxi in Grand Theft Auto V. Emergency Service Variants *The LCPD operate Police Cruiser variants of the first generation Stanier in GTA IV. *The LSPD operate Police Cruiser variants of the second generation Stanier in GTA V. *The LSSD operate Sheriff Cruiser variants of the second generation Stanier in GTA V. *The LSPD also operate Unmarked Cruiser variants of the second generation Stanier in GTA V. PoliceCruiser-GTA4-front.jpg|The 2st generation Stanier-based Police Cruiser in Grand Theft Auto IV. PoliceCruiser-GTAV-front.png|The 2nd generation Stanier-based Police Cruiser in Grand Theft Auto V. SheriffCruiser-GTAV-front.png|The Sheriff Cruiser in Grand Theft Auto V. UnmarkedCruiser-GTAV-Front.png|The Unmarked Cruiser in Grand Theft Auto V. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Other than as a part of random traffic: *Spawns rarely, at the morning (between 8am and 11am), in Strawberry District. *Spawns rarely in Richman. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Spawns commonly in Strawberry and Rockford Hills. *Can be bought from Southernsanandreassuperautos.com for $10,000. Trivia General *It is stated in the Southernsanandreassuperautos.com description that the Stanier's rear fuel tank exploded when hit. Early models of the second generation Crown Victoria actually had this problem, which caused contention in the law enforcement community. The Stanier is based on a first generation Crown Victoria, however. **The player does not experience such problems with the Stanier for gameplay reasons. **The website's description also references the Crown Victoria's popularity among law enforcement and taxi companies, due to its mechanical reliability and body-on-frame construction. The first generation Crown Victoria was made from 1992 to 1997. *Similar to the Gresley, the Stanier could be named after a famous locomotive engineer, William Stanier, who was best known for his designs for the London, Midland and Scottish Railway. *The Stanier possibly shares the same platform with the Washington and Admiral, like their real life counterparts do (Ford Crown Victoria, Lincoln Town Car and Mercury Grand Marquis). **Out of all these cars, the Stanier is probably the least luxurious of them all, since it is not considered an executive vehicle. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Despite the Stanier's turn indicator being combined with its red brake light, the reflection on the ground will be orange when the signal is on, instead of red. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The default radio station for the Stanier is WorldWide FM. *Being the civilian variant of a taxi and a police car, the Stanier effectively fills the role previously slotted by the 3D Universe rendition of the Premier, previously seen in GTA San Andreas and as a beta vehicle in Liberty City Stories. *Strangely, a floating computer screen can be seen above the center console in the Stanier, likely an oversight during the conversion from the GTA IV Police Cruiser. *Blowing up the tires of the Stanier will show invisible rims. Navigation de:Stanier (V) es:Stanier fr:Stanier pl:Stanier Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid Category:Vehicles with Multiple Generations Category:Sedans Category:Sedans Vehicle Class